


At the Gold Saucer

by Stariceling



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some downtime with Cloud and Vincent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Gold Saucer

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers? Takes place right at the end of disc 1. (If you were like me and wandered around trying to figure out what you were doing between Arith leaving the party and her death.)

There wasn’t anything particularly great about the Ghost Hotel. Cloud hung around the room anyway, under the impression that he was trying to make the most of it, while truthfully what he was doing was closer to sulking. It didn’t help that he kept thinking that the last time he had been here Aeris was with them. The hotel was depressing enough without it also having to remind him of her.

The layout was simple, just like every other inn they had stayed at. Three beds, a ‘secret passage’ that only led to the bathroom, and got stuck so often that it had to be wedged open if you didn’t want to get trapped in or out of the room, and various creepy articles to help the hotel live up to its name.

Cloud didn’t find it very creepy at all. Not after the Shinra mansion. The only thing that came close to scaring him was the smell, like something had died and was rotting just next door. While this awful smell might be expected to heighten the experience for normal people, all it did for Cloud was make him feel slightly nauseated.

In short, Cloud was not impressed.

He was also getting very board. Barret and Cid were challenging each other to see who could get farther in the battle arena. Tifa had gone off somewhere with Yuffie. Something about ‘girl stuff,’ which Cloud had come to interpret as an excuse to have fun without letting anyone else tag along. Cait Sith wanted some time to see old friends while he was here. Fine. As long as they turned out to be other fortune tellers or something, instead of Shinra executives.

And Vincent? Cloud had gotten out of the habit of asking where he was going when they came here. He never volunteered the information himself, and always managed to meet up with the rest of them at the right moment, so why did it matter? Cloud was only thinking about it because he was alone, board and annoyed, and if he knew where Vincent had taken off to he could probably join him and enjoy himself a little.

Cloud made a mental survey of the Gold Saucer. He didn’t know if Vincent would have any fun with the games or rides. Sometimes Cloud thought that Vincent didn’t even know how to have fun. If he had wanted to get some extra training in, and he usually did, he would have just gone with Barret and Cid. Chocobo races? Was Vincent the gambling type? That play that they always claimed was supposed to open in just a few more minutes? If that was it then he was welcome to go alone. Cloud was determined to stay out of the auditorium. It reminded him of Aeris.

Cloud flopped down on one of the beds, frustrated with himself. He put Vincent firmly out of his head, allowing other thoughts to flow through.

He was board. So damn board. He tried to come up with something interesting to distract himself. At last something flitted up into the very center of his attention. It was a fantasy that he had come up with not all that long ago. Cloud started right in the middle. It was his favorite part.

He was already breathing a little harder. He closed his eyes. Until the very end his eyes were supposed to be covered by the blindfold. It made it easier to pretend, somehow. Besides, it didn’t matter if he could see or not because in his mind he always knew exactly who he would see in the end.

He could call it boredom if he wanted to, Cloud decided defiantly as his hand made its way downwards. He could call it anything he wanted. No one else was there to question him.

With the very tips of his fingers, Cloud pulled up his shirt so that he could trail his hand down his bare stomach, a silent hint to what would happen next.

Cupping his crotch with one hand, Cloud squeezed. Not nearly hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make himself gasp. It felt much better than he had thought it would. It had been a long time since he was alone and able to do this.

That was all the more reason to speed up. Cloud unfastened the front of his pants and got one hand inside before he realized he was not alone in the hotel room. He froze.

As Cloud worked up the nerve to open his eyes, a single thought blazed in his head: If it was that ‘hangman’ clerk again, Cloud was going to strangle him.

Second on Cloud’s mind was the realization that it was probably one of his friends now staring at him. The other person hadn’t said a word yet, but Cloud could feel their gaze. Working up his nerve and desperately holding a silent hope that it would not be the same face from his fantasy that he saw, Cloud reluctantly opened his eyes, stared at the wall for a minute, then turned to look over his shoulder at the person still staring at him.

Well, he had wondered where Vincent had run off to. Now he knew exactly where his companion was. The expression on his face was vaguely disturbing to Cloud. He was almost sure that Vincent should have some taint of superior disgust on his face after walking in on him like this. Instead he looked intrigued, almost fascinated.

Cloud glared to show Vincent that he had better not be enjoying himself watching this. It had no effect. Taking note of where Vincent’s eyes were fixed, he shifted and tried to hide his arousal. He couldn’t be sure, but if Vincent couldn’t see it from that angle, then that meant he was staring fixedly at Cloud’s butt. Cloud didn’t particularly like either of those options.

“This isn’t the best time.” That was putting it mildly. Vincent’s eyes finally moved to his face.

“For what?” Vincent didn’t take the hint at all. Instead he was crossing the room, eyes moving fluidly between Cloud’s face and where his hands were cupped over his opened pants.

When Cloud didn’t answer, Vincent went so far as to sit down on the bed beside him. This was worse than staring. Vincent was now in his personal space, and still looking at him as if he was some puzzle to be figured out.

For some reason he seemed to expect to have free reign over Cloud’s body, he reached down and slowly pried Cloud’s hand away.

Forgetting about covering himself, Cloud grabbed at Vincent’s normal arm, now pinning his hand to the bed, and tried to free himself from it. With his attention occupied by this, he didn’t even fight as Vincent carefully tugged his pants down with his claw, somehow managing not to tear them in the process, so that he had a better view.

“You sick bastard son of a. . .” Cloud’s insults quickly trailed off into muttering as he tried to get Vincent to let go by digging his nails into the arm trapping him. Vincent didn’t even flinch and Cloud cursed himself, swearing that he would never again bite his nails. On second thought he cursed Vincent as well because he had no business being that strong, and if he was then why did he have to use a gun instead of just going in for close combat? 

“This?” Vincent had ignored the insults. He was too preoccupied with Cloud’s, now mostly wilted, erection.

“You quit staring at-” Cloud cut himself off by biting down on his tongue. Vincent had started to touch him, not with his human hand, but with the cold metal one. Cloud didn’t want to dwell on the mental picture of the damage Vincent could do with that.

“Don’t touch me with that.”

Vincent looked up at him, for the first time he seemed to have actually listened to what Cloud had said. “Why not?”

“You idiot!” Cloud exploded, “it’s cold, it’s sharp, and it’s fucking dangerous! You think I want that thing on me!?”

Vincent shook his head, wide eyed, and moved the claw away. He put it on Cloud’s hip, using it to push him into the bed again. With this immediate danger gone, Cloud allowed himself to be held down without a fight. Part of him was just starting to reel with the shock of discovering how much of a pervert his quiet companion had turned out to be.

After a moment of study, Vincent bent over Cloud and rubbed his erection with his cheek. Cloud whimpered loudly, trying not to thrust up and give himself away. How was he supposed to know that Vincent’s skin would be so soft? Vincent shifted so that he could look up at Cloud, checking to see if he was alright. He was rubbing with his neck now, which had to be the most bizarre thing Cloud had ever seen. His long hair spilled over his shoulders to brush at Cloud as well, teasing him. It was more than he could take.

“Stop,” Cloud gasped. Vincent froze. For an impossibly long minute they stared at each other. Then, very slowly, Vincent lifted his hands, freeing Cloud, and started to move away.

“Do it like a normal person.” Cloud grabbed Vincent’s human hand and placed it firmly on his erection. He was going to have to finish what he started.

Slowly, still not recovered from that command to get away, Vincent began to move his hand.

“Will you be all right?”

What was he so scared for now? Cloud didn’t have time to work it out. Instead his pushed his hips up into the stroking hand and moaned his encouragement. When Vincent’s eyes darted to his sword, Cloud caught his face between his hands and turned him back to look at what he was doing. He planned to get revenge eventually, yes, but not right now and not with his sword.

“Yes,” Cloud hissed, pushing up into the warm hand. Why did it feel so much better when it was another person actually touching him? Cloud didn’t have the presence of mind to think of anything besides his own pleasure. He didn’t even realize he was answering Vincent’s question.

White sparks bloomed behind his closed eyes as he reached his orgasm. He shuddered and moaned, suddenly incapable of rational thought and only vaguely aware of Vincent suddenly clutching him with both hands, holding him down.

He should protest the fact that he was being restrained, but at the moment he was more concerned with other things. He had been holding his breath and now he remembered to gasp for air. He suddenly remembered to be embarrassed as well, and his face burned with shame.

At the same time his muscles had gone limp with pleasure. Vincent might not realize it, but he was in no mood for revenge just now. In fact he was more in the mood to return the favor, as insane as that sounded.

“Cloud, I’m sorry. Please don’t-” Vincent stopped when Cloud opened his eyes. His gaze darted again to Cloud’s sword.

Cloud sighed. He would rather not say anything to admit it, but, “I’m not going to do anything,” he reached up and touched Vincent’s cheek, the same cheek Vincent had rubbed him with, and again marveled at how soft his skin was. “I’m not going to attack you.”

Vincent relaxed his grip, but only for a few seconds. “You are.”

“Is that how you think I’m going to repay you?” Cloud pulled Vincent’s face close to look directly into his eyes, to prove he wasn’t lying, “I feel too good for fighting right now.”

Vincent sat back and let him up. Cloud stretched and squirmed back into the bed, before grabbing Vincent’s hand as he tried to leave.

“Tell me why you wanted to see that.”

Without looking at Cloud, Vincent tugged on his arm in an attempt to free himself and stayed stubbornly silent.

“Explain.”

Vincent opened his mouth to obey, then thought better of it. He closed his mouth firmly and shook his head.

“Tell me.”

Vincent’s jaw tightened. He didn’t want to say anything. Cloud shrugged it off for the moment, and reached for the front of Vincent’s pants. He bet he could coax it out of Vincent and return a favor at the same time.

“Don’t.”

Cloud managed to get in under Vincent’s hands and started to tug angrily at the front of Vincent’s pants. No zipper or buttons for Vincent. That would have been too convenient. His pants were laced up, tied with an impossible knot, and were completely mediaeval.

“Stop that!”

“I didn’t tell you to touch me.” Cloud spared a glare up into Vincent’s face before he went back to fighting Vincent’s pants. “Consider this your punishment.”

Vincent shuddered once, but didn’t block Cloud from getting the knot undone. “I can’t,” he protested softly, then he tried to explain, “I mean I shouldn’t.”

Cloud pulled Vincent’s pants to his knees and looked him over with a critical eye. Vincent looked completely normal to him. As he attempted to resist the urge to compare Vincent’s penis to his own, he came to the conclusion that he was better than normal. He looked good. Beautiful, if he could use such a word for that. It would just be wrong if it didn’t work at all.

There was only one way to find out. Cloud flicked his tongue at Vincent, just brushing him. With a loud yelp, Vincent went hard.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” That reaction made Cloud think that Vincent must not have even touched himself in far too long. Damning thoughts circled Cloud’s brain. He found himself wanting to experiment, but unsure of what Vincent would think of him later. It suddenly mattered if Vincent thought he was a sick pervert or a good. . . what? What was he now? Cloud squeezed Vincent with one hand and listened to him gasp.

Was Vincent going to make those noises the whole time? Cloud stroked idly with just his thumb, teasing him, and savored the whimpers that this caused. Part of him hoped he would. A tiny part of him, resisting all of his efforts to silence it, wanted even dirtier things than the sounds Vincent was making. Cloud imagined tying Vincent up and watching him writhe in helpless pleasure. He imagined blindfolding Vincent to find out who’s name he might call when he couldn’t tell who was doing this to him.

“Shut up.” Cloud really, really didn’t want him to be quiet, but he had to quell those thoughts. He was not supposed to be the pervert here. “Someone’s going to hear you.”

Vincent shoved one hand in his mouth and bit down on it to block out the sound. Satisfied with this, Cloud stroked Vincent a few times and made a tight passage with his hands for Vincent to thrust into.

Thrusting hard into Cloud’s hands, Vincent started to moan. No matter how hard he pressed it into his mouth, his hand couldn’t block the sound.

Cloud didn’t care enough to scold him. He whispered encouragement to Vincent, delighted by the desperate sounds Vincent returned with. He tilted his head back to grin up into Vincent’s face, sure he had proven him wrong. Vincent was about to come. That proved everything about him worked just fine.

Sobbing and hiding his face in Cloud’s shoulder, Vincent came right into his hands. Cloud pumped him a few extra times to be sure he was finished, then let go. Perfect. Exactly the way he wanted it.

Vincent was gasping for breath. His whole body started to shake and tense up, worrying Cloud. Maybe this wasn’t so perfect after all.

“Get away.” Vincent let go and stumbled away from the bed. He held his hands up as if that alone would keep Cloud where he was. He looked like he always did when he. . .

Cloud wanted to dismiss that thought, but it wouldn’t go. Vincent looked the way he did in the seconds before he used his limit break.

Sure enough, Vincent transformed, roared, snarled, and proceeded to rip the room apart.

Vincent tore open a section of the wall, revealing a huge fungus that was probably responsible for the smell. As a skull that had sat on the small table came flying at him, Cloud didn’t even bat an eye. It passed almost three feet from his head. A chair followed it, denting the wall behind him, and before it could fall to the floor it disappeared in a fine spray of charred splinters. Watching silently, Cloud trusted Vincent to take it out on the furniture, instead of him.

It only took a few minutes for Vincent to return to normal. He stood in the middle of the room, trembling and watching Cloud with the look of a condemned man. His pants slowly slid down his legs and settled around his ankles. Without comment, Cloud rose, took Vincent’s hand, and let him to the bathroom connected to their hotel room with Vincent stumbling over his pants.

“Sit down.” Cloud reached for a washcloth, finally saw that his hands were still covered in Vincent’s fluids, and turned to wash them off. He wasn’t going to think about what he had just seen. The more he thought about it, the weirder it was going to feel.

Vincent sat on the toilet and looked down at his lap, his eyes blank. Cloud hesitated in turning on the water to wash his hands, watching Vincent out of the corner of his eye.

“It’s not normal.” Vincent finally spoke.

Cloud would have liked to avoid this, but. . . “It’s not normal that I let you touch me, either.” He almost missed the tiny slump as Vincent managed to look even more depressed. “Normal is relative.” Cloud stared down at his hands, wondering why Vincent really wanted to be ‘normal.’ Maybe he had been once.

“Is it wrong?” Cloud closed his eyes. It was too hard for him to listen without feeling something. He had never heard Vincent sound like this, quiet and scared and needing reassurance.

“Nah. This place is a dump anyway.” Cloud tried to be lighthearted. “It’s not like you attacked me or anything.” It was the best thing he knew to do. Remind Vincent how he always managed to keep his head when he transformed, and not turn on his allies.

Vincent was silent, but Cloud could feel the tension in the air ease. He was grateful for that.

Something bothered him, though. Obviously Vincent hadn’t reacted like a normal person when he reached his orgasm, so now he had to wonder how many other things about that moment were inhuman for him.

“Did it hurt?”

Vincent turned his face away. Cloud couldn’t be sure but he thought Vincent might be blushing.

“Did I hurt you?” Cloud was getting more concerned now. If he had caused Vincent’s limit break like that, he had probably hurt him badly, and this was just confirming his worries.

“No,” was all Vincent would give him, but his voice was so heavy with emotion that he was really saying much more than that. He was confessing, ‘no, and it felt so good that if you keep talking about it I’m going to want you to do it again and I’ve done enough damage already.’

Satisfied, Cloud turned his attention to something else. The semen coating his hands. Human or something downright bizarre? He licked it off one of his fingers.

Ech! Cloud spat and started washing his hands off. Not tasty. Not poisonous of flammable or any of those bad things either, probably, but definitely not tasty.

What did that prove, though? Cloud reluctantly scooped up a bit of the semen drying on his stomach an tasted that.

Eww. . . Still, it was almost the same taste he was tormenting himself with the second time too. Cloud considered washing his mouth out.

Intrigued by his behavior, Vincent was watching again. He seemed to have momentarily come to terms with his own strangeness if he had time to concentrate on Cloud’s. He reached tentatively for Cloud, touched his fingertips to the sticky seed on his stomach, then sucked them. His eyes fixed on Cloud as he took them out of his mouth, leaned forward, and started to lick the mess off of Cloud’s stomach.

“Hey, stop that!”

Vincent didn’t listen. He simply angled his head to get at a new patch, lapping it up as if he enjoyed the taste. He had to, or he wouldn’t be. . .

“Vincent.” Cloud took Vincent’s head and forced him to look up. “If you’re hungry I’ll take you out to eat or something, but don’t do that.”

Vincent trailed one hand over Cloud to get more of his semen, obviously not listening as closely as Cloud wanted him to. In his frustration, Cloud growled to get Vincent’s attention. It worked. Vincent’s eyes were wide and riveted on Cloud as if he had been bitten.

“I am going to take a shower. Don’t do anything weird until I get out, okay?”

Vincent nodded slowly, and Cloud released him. For now he was more or less content with what had happened. He could clean himself up, conveniently ‘forget’ about what had happened in the past hour, secure in the knowledge that Vincent wouldn’t mention it to anyone, and, best of all, have someone to spend the rest of his previously boring day with.

Though, as Cloud got into the shower, he couldn’t help noticing that reality was making one last strike against him. He caught sight of Vincent, eyes carefully fixed on the floor, sucking Cloud’s come off of his hand, his pants still laying uselessly around his ankles.

Obviously life wasn’t going to be normal anytime soon, but Cloud was willing to settle for this.


End file.
